


Estupideces Asgardianas - ¿Y dónde están los príncipes?

by MapleLokidottir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, How Do I Tag, Humor, Other, Random & Short, Stabbing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLokidottir/pseuds/MapleLokidottir
Summary: Prácticamente un drabble para reír un poco, solo referencias a los "memes" de "¿Y dónde están las rubias?" Al estilo Vikingo espacial.





	Estupideces Asgardianas - ¿Y dónde están los príncipes?

Tan casualmente como era costumbre, los príncipes asgardianos se encontraban discutiendo por una de las tantas tonterías en las que discrepaban. Claro está que ninguno de los dos se rendiría tan fácil, y viéndose Loki escaso de argumentos tomó una de sus dagas ocultas en su ropa apuñalando con ella el pecho de su hermano.  
Solo sonrió antes de marcharse sin preocuparse ni un poco en el rubio que por el dolor se arrecostó en una de las paredes mientras veía la sangre extenderse en la tela de su vestimenta. 

Afortunadamente cerca pasó uno de sus mejores amigos, uno de los tres guerreros. Fandral se acercó rápido y al notar la situación de su mejor amigo no dudó en ayudar. 

—Tranquilo... —dijo antes de hacerle una señal de que esperara mientras se levantaba e iba por algún instrumento.

Al regresar Thor le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y Fandral inmediatamente empezó a frotar un pañuelo en la tela cercana a la herida.

—No te preocupes, amigo. Yo te quito la mancha —aseguró mientras seguía restregando la sangre. 

—Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí... —exclamó el dios del trueno ante tal acto de amistad por parte del guerrero. 

Todos saben que las heridas curan rápido, pero tener un mal aspecto mientras se pasea en el palacio es imperdonable.


End file.
